Pillow Fight!
by BubblyFizz03
Summary: A pillow fight in the Gryffindor common room brings couples together. HarryGinny, RonHemione. Light hearted fluff. Read with a smile!


**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Just playing a bit. It's all J.K. Rowling's, and her lot's.**

**Summary: A pillow fight in the Gryffindor common room brings couples together. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hemione. Light hearted fluff.**

**A/N: I just felt like writing a quick one-shot. It's kinda like a challenge, really. I wanted to write a Harry/Ginny, without Draco interfering, for once. So I wrote down the first word that came into my head, and built a fic around that. Please don't flame me, it's only meant as a bit of light hearted fluff!**

"Checkmate."

Ginny looked up from the chessboard, shooting her brother an annoyed look. Then she heaved a sigh, fighting the small grin tugging at her lips. "You're impossible. Can't you ever let me win?"

Her brother only shrugged modestly. "Well, maybe you should play someone else once in a while. Harry's probably just the right match for you."

"What do you mean?" Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Neither of you ever think ahead. You'd be the perfect chess-partners." He said with a mischievous wink, ducking abruptly as Ginny sent a cushion soaring through the air at him. "Hey, hey...he'll be back soon, you won't want to get your hair in a mess!"

Giggles erupted in the Gryffindor common room as once again the youngest Weasley threw a well-aimed cushion at Ron's face. The older Gryffindor retaliated, and naturally everyone else who happened to be present in the comfy common room joined in, some bringing down pillows from their dorms.

"Pillow fight!" Ginny heard a familiar voice exclaim in glee, and she looked over her shoulder excitedly to see Harry standing by the portrait hole, with a very unimpressed Hermione.

Unfortunately Ginny's averted attention had given Harry the opportunity to run over and tackle her.

Shrieking in surprise, she fell to the floor unglamorously, as Harry proceeded to bash her wildly with a pillow. Ginny giggled helplessly, with no chance of getting up. Harry stopped suddenly, then grinned down at her. "Do you yield?"

"No!" She screamed stubbornly, grabbing the pillow he had been hitting her with, giving it a rough yank. And then there were feathers. Feathers in her hair, her mouth, eyes... Feathers were falling all around them, like snow. Using the momentary distraction to her advantage, she leapt up, grabbing another pillow, and hitting it right across Harry's surprised face.

It didn't take him long to recover from the blow, though. Ginny let out an ear-splitting scream as he grabbed her arm and used his wand to summon a pillow. 

"Ron! Help!" Ginny screeched , as the pillow hit her head. But, looking over in Ron's direction, she surmised that he had his hands quite full, with a very angry Hermione, who was using banishing charms to send objects (not only pillows, Ginny noted) zooming at his head. Harry seemed to have noticed, too, as he had stopped bashing her with his pillow.

"Harry - should we go help...?" Ginny turned to face him, her tattered pillow falling from her fingers. All of a sudden, she forgot about her brother. She forgot about Hermione, and all the other students caught up in the pillow fight.

For all she could see was the young man who she had felt great affection for since she was but 11 years of age. His raven, messy hair, covered with snow - no, a light dusting of feathers. But they could almost be mistaken for snow. In her mind, she had always yearned for her first kiss to be in the winter, out in the fresh, clean snow. And even now, in the Gryffindor common room, his cheeks flushed and a small smile playing at his perfect lips, she imagined the feathers falling, to be like the first snow of winter. And she sighed, leaning in towards him, searching, searching for his lips.

His breath caught in his throat as Ginny turned to him, asking him a question now long forgotten. What did he care about Ron, when this perfect beauty was standing before him? That was his answer. When she leaned in towards him, he lowered his lips to hers, and finally, he felt free.

"What do I care about Ron, when I've got someone this beautiful standing in front of me?" He asked her in almost an inaudible whisper when they released each other in need of air, voicing his earlier answer to her question. At that, she risked a glance toward the other side of the room, and grinned.

"I don't think we need to worry." She said, nodding towards the spot where her brother was now kissing Hermione, who seemed to be enjoying the activity as much as him.

All in all, Ginny concluded as Harry pulled her in for another bout of kissing, it had been worth being beat by Ron again in chess.

**Hehehe... Hope you liked. And if you don't, I don't really care! evil grin .**

**This was a one-shot, but you never know. When I really need a break from Draco/Ginny., I might (MIGHT) consider adding another couple of chapters or something.**

**But tell me what you think. I think the end is a bit lame, but I can't really be bothered to change it, as I'm spending most of my time working on BitterSweet (my Draco/Ginny, jealousHarry/Ginny fic.)**

**Anyway, read and Review. I'll be forever grateful!**


End file.
